


Feel So Close To You

by Zagzagael



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was TOTALLY undone by the dance scene in 4x04. Totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel So Close To You

She hadn’t told Stefan about the dreaming because she didn’t want to tell him about the dreams. For reasons she was decidedly not exploring, she wasn’t dreaming about Stefan. In the nightscape of her mind, it was Damon she was holding fast against her body. It was Damon whispering all their secrets against her frozen heated flesh. For now, for just now, this was okay. She had Stefan in her waking hours which far outnumbered her sleeping hours, and when she closed her eyes, she had Damon.   
She was beginning to close her eyes more and more often, drifting into Damon’s arms, the way the river will carry a body to the sea.

_Blood drunk. Eyes closed, mouth open, lips glistening wet and dripping red. He comes to her through the smoky dim room, she opens her eyes and sees him moving towards her from the far side of the undulating mass of bodies. She can smell the life in them but it is the death in him that calls to her. She can feel the blood in their veins cycling just beneath the thin skins that house their bones but it is the non-beating of his heart that stills her. She watches him come to her, the beat of the music is infectious, the bass line driving her hips, her shoulders, she lifts her arms high above her head and then he is just there inside the circle of her embrace. It is the blood on his face that frenzies her and she leans in close to lick a hot and slaving path to his mouth. She can hear him hold his breath and something in that action reminds her of her humanity and she draws back into herself._

And wakes.

She and Stefan are lying on a hundred year old quilt, the leaves beneath them a soft bed. He is on his back, her head is on the inside of his elbow, but she is turned on her side. Away from him. She narrows her eyes, looking through the dark woods. Inhaling deeply she breathes in the scent of human blood and as she wipes her tongue across her teeth she remembers the taste of Damon’s blooded lips.

_“Blood is the source of life. Our life.” He says this to her and his tone is reverential. His arms are tight around her body, she is fast against him, the pressed bloodflower. Red dress and white vest. Slowly he urges her to her knees, the warm liquid lapping at her bare legs. He is on his knees, too. He reaches up to her neck, tilting her jaw up, and brings his sharp teeth, his wet lips down to the place where her thin shoulder slopes away. She feels him drink from her body. She begins to melt away, another level of sleep in the Bathory dreaming._

When she opens her eyes this time she is alone in her own bathroom, nude and skin glistening with hot droplets of water. She has just stepped out of the bath and she must look down at it to prove to herself it is filled only with water. And soap bubbles. She leans across the sink and wipes the steam off the mirror and sees the bite mark on her neck.

In the living room of the Salvatore home she is seated beside Stefan on the sofa. Damon is pouring dark amber alcohol into cut crystal glasses. Through the candle-lit gloom he looks up and catches her hot gaze. She holds it for a long moment, then looks away. She remembers her heart beating faster for him during a brief time when she was alive. She remembers. Like a captured wild bird, fluttering against its cage, her hand comes up to her shoulder and her fingers trace the puncture wounds at the base of her throat, beneath the silk scarf she has wound around her neck. 

Stefan takes the proffered drink and sips it. She knows the shape of his mouth, knows the feel of his fangs. This bite is not his bite.


End file.
